PROMISE OR LOVE ?
by Himetsuka
Summary: Kita janji kelingking/ kenapa aku memikirkan dia/Apa yang harus kupilih,Janji atau Cinta?...


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : SasuSaku**

**Rated : T**

**By : Himetsuka**

**Genre : Romance,Friendship**

**Summary**

**Kita janji kelingking/Kenapa aku memikirkan dia/Apa yang harus kupilih,Janji atau Cinta?...**

* * *

**PROMISE OR LOVE ?  
**

**~SMU HIDDEN LEAF~**

Sakura adalah gadis berusia 17 tahun,memiliki mata emerald yang indah,dan surai rambut berwarna merah muda seperti Bublegum,benar-benar manis,selain itu ia gadis yang selalu ceria*menurut pandangan orang-orang.'Hari ini,adalah kelas pertama masuk sekolah,sebelumnya semua murid sekolah menjalani libur kenaikan kelas.',Sakura berada tepat didepan kelas barunya.

"Sakura !" seorang gadis berambut pirang,berteriak,sambil melambaikan tangannya,dari jauh.

"Ohayou,Ino !" Ujar Sakura.

"Ohayou mo,Sakura ! ^_^" balas ino

"Ino,aku dan kamu sekelas lagi,lho." Sakura menunjukan Nama Ino,tepat didepan pintu kelas,yang bertempelkan Nama-nama para siswa,dikelas -12.3,sepertinya sakura sudah tau,kalau dia akan sekelas lagi dengan Ino.

"Wah benar,asiiiknya bisa sekelas lagi dengan Sakura.'nanti kita duduk berdua ya !" Ujar Ino

"Ya,aku mengerti." Sakura tersenyum

Teng...Teng...Teng...

Lonceng masuk sekolah telah berbunyi,aku dan Ino masuk kekelas.'Sebenarnya,aku masih merasa asing dengan kelas baruku,soalnya banyak teman baru.'Aku kurang dekat dengan orang-orang yang ada di kelas ini,Walaupun Naruto,Sai,dan Tenten juga ada disini.'Beda sekali dengan Ino,ia kelihatan sangat akrab dengan siapa saja,sehingga dia sudah kenal dengan orang-orang dikelas ini.'bahkan dia sudah saling bicara dengan teman-teman yang lain.'

"Sa..sakura,Ohayou !" Sapa Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang.

"Eh..Hinata,Ohayou mo !" Sakura membalas sapaan Hinata.

"hehe,Kita sekelas ya, sakura."

"Iya,aku senang sekali ada kamu disini,Ino keasikan bicara dengan teman-teman lainnya.'aku jadi sendirian,tapi untunglah ada Hinata."Sakura menunjukan Puppy Eyes andalannya.

Seorang guru masuk kekelas-12.3,Sepertinya guru itu adalah Wali Di kelas 12.3,Para Murid telah duduk ditempat duduk yang telah mereka pilih sendiri.'Sakura dan Ino duduk bersebelahan.'

**~Skip Time~**

Setelah pelajaran Usai,Sakura dan Ino pergi kekantin sekolah.'Perut mereka lebih memilih untuk kekantin,dari pada santai-santai ditaman Sekolah.

"hei Sakura,kau tau tidak ?" Tanya Ino

"soal apa ?" Sakura menaikan sebelah alis matanya.

"Hmz,aku bingung harus bagaimana,aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku.'Apa lebih baik aku cari pacar baru saja." Ujar Ino

"Kau ini,apa di otakmu hanya ada laki-laki saja ?" Tanya Sakura ketus.

"Heee,apa maksudmu ? Dengar ya Sakura,pendamping hidup itu,penting bagi wanita.'Siapa pun butuh lelaki.

"Cih,aku tak peduli dengan hal semacam itu." Sakura mendecih kesal,dengan ulah Ino yang berlebihan,saat bicara Soal hubungan Cinta.

"Hoi,jadi menurutmu bagaimana,soal hubungan Cintaku?"

"Hmz,kurasa lebih baik kau tidak usah cari pacar baru.'Lagipula,Kau sudah punya banyak mantan pacar,bahkan kau itu terkenal gadis penggila lelaki tampan.' Sakura melahap makanan yang telah disediakan penjaga kantin.'kedua tangannya kelihatan memegang sendok dan garpu,ia merasa bosan dengan kisah percintaan Ino.

"Huh,bilang saja kau iri."Ino bicara Ketus.

"Untuk apa Iri denganmu,aku tidak butuh yang namanya cinta."Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya,menunjukan kalau ia bosan.

"Oh ya ? aku tidak percaya kalau kau bisa bertahan tanpa Cinta."

"huuuh,bagaimana kalau kita buat perjanjian.'Kau dan Aku tidak akan pernah pacaran pada lelaki manapun,sampai kita lulus SMU nanti.'Bagaimana Ino?

Sakura kelihatan Menantang Ino,yang sedari tadi mengusik kenikmatannya menyantap makanan.'Padahal sebelumnya Ino hanya ingin Curhat,sekarang mereka berdua malah berdebat.'Bahkan,Sakura dan Ino sekarang mulai mengeluarkan api yang begitu membara ditubuh mereka.

"Baiklah,aku berjanji."

"Oke,Kita janji kelingking."

Sakura dan Ino mengaitkan kelingking mereka.'Mereka berjanji tidak akan mengingkari janji mereka.'

"Jika aku atau kamu mengingkari Janji,maka pertemanan kita akan berakhir."

"Jadi ini,SMU Hidden Leaf" Gumam Pria keren bermata Onyx

Wajah dingin dan tampan menangkap sesosok gadis manis berambut Bublegum,di lorong kelas.

"Huh,manis sekali." Gumam Lelaki Tampan itu.

To be Continued...

**Aduuuh,maaf ya...**  
**Lagi-lagi aku buat Fict kependekan*Garuk kepala.**

**Aku lagi capek,ngantuk,n hal melelahkan lainnya,makanya Updatenya juga terlalu buru-buru...**

**Fict ini,sebenarnya belum terlalu masuk ke bagian Inti ceritanya,mungkin nggak akan dapat Feel,kalo baca Fict ku yang satu ini.**

**Tapi aku akan segera selesaikan chapter 2,soalnya ceritanya baru akan bisa dimengerti di Chapter 2.'Cerita ini sebenarnya Kisah kehidupanku sendiri.**

**Maaf kalo Gaje/OOC,...**

**Please Read and Review...**


End file.
